toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wide World
Sister Clubs * Would you like to build a Sister Clubs relationship with another Toastmasters club? Click on the link! The North Atlantic Toastmasters Club #6983 is making connections North Atlantic Toastmasters is in Malta, New York, USA, which is upstate about 250 miles from New York City. We chartered in 1992, and are currently at 20 members. We are members of Division F, Area 4 and are in District 53 which is the states of Connecticut, western Massachusetts, and eastern New York State. I (Val Albert DTM) am the contact person for our Club, which is a Corporate Club sponsored by State Farm Insurance, and would like to develop a 'Sister Clubs' relationship between my Club and others from around the world. I believe that this is one way to bridge the gap and create a truly global communication in our Organization. Sister Clubs will build long distance relationships of sharing new ideas, and cultivating relationships that help us all to succeed. Contact: Val Albert, DTM, North Atlantic Club 6983, Malta, New York, USA. My website is: www.region7val.org and my email is: val@region7val.org and/or valbert53@earthlink.net Connect Toastmasters worldwide, sharing information and ideas through Sister Club relationships Speech Contests Find a Contest near you! Click on Category:Contests to find a contest near you. For news close to home, try Current events * Competition season is around September / October and again in April / May. * The September season is the Humorous / Tall Tales competitions, and culminates in a conference held in each district in October / November. See Current events for details * The April / May season also culminates in a district conference, held in June or July. This is the International Speech Competition, the Evaluation competition and the Table Topics Competition. * The winner of the International Speech competition competes against Toastmasters around the world to find the world champion of public speaking at an annual convention, usually held in North America in August. * For feedback from the most recent conference, click on the Current events link on the left hand side of the page (or just click the link) How to run them * How to run a successful speech competition Curved balls * If nobody arrives at the Area competition Judging * All you ever needed to know about Judging a speech competition. How to compete successfully * To win competitions, see the section under "be a better speaker" here Conferences * Are you on the committee to run your next conference? Check out: * How to run a successful Toastmasters conference Conference 2005 feedback * Be a virtual conference delegate at Current events or Conference 2005 Conference details from districts around the world It's conference season. For a conference happening near you, go to Current events "Twinned" clubs from around the world. * Are you collaborating with another club elsewhere in the world? Use this wikicity to collaborate effectively. Do you see the "edit" button on the right hand side, and just above the section heading? click on it and see what happens! * Accenture Clubs from around the world * Ernst and Young Clubs from around the world. Speechcraft Speechcraft -- running them, selling them, making them work Speakers' Bureaux * How to set up and publicise a Speakers' Bureau Gavel Clubs * What they are and how to start them. Know something about this? click "edit" and contribute please. Youth Leadership Category:Sister Clubs Category:Clubs